This project examines the usefulness of cross-cultural films from existing archives for studying the nature of caregiver-infant interaction in different cultures. Sixteen sequences of caregiver-infant interaction from films of Fais, an island in Micronesia, have been identified for analysis. For cross-cultural comparison, 13 sequences of American infants and caregivers were filmed in naturalistic contexts. A system for continuous coding of non-verbal social behaviors of caregivers and infants has been developed, and both sets of film have been coded using this system. Cross-cultural comparisons revealed that infants in Fais were less likely to be in face-to-face contact with caregivers than infants in the United States sample. Further, social context differed between the cultures. In Fais, caregivers and infants were more likely to be in the presence of others. Analyses revealed that in each culture, many behaviors were affected by the number of people present with the caregiver and infant. These findings suggest the possibility that cross-cultural differences in infants' experiences are attributable at least in part to differences in the social contexts in which infants and their caregivers are most often found in a culture.